Dinner Talk
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Siri Tachi has dinner with her boyfriend Obi Wan Kenobi and close friends Bant and Garen Muln. Siriwan. (All characters are from the Jedi Apprentice/Jedi Quest series).


Siri sighed as she joined Obi Wan, Bant, and Garen for dinner. Their other friend Reeft was away on an assignment so it was just the four of them.

"What did Master Yoda want," Obi Wan asked Siri as she took her place beside him in the booth.

"The same thing as usual. He's still trying to push another padawan on me," she replied in an irritated tone. Obi Wan gently gave her thigh a brief squeeze. "I don't want another padawan." Though Ferus had left a little over a year ago, it was still painful for her. "I wish he could understand that."

"I somewhat understand your pain Siri," Garen said with a mouth full of food. He quickly swallowed before continuing. "I keep getting asked if I will ever take on a padawan and the answer is always no."

"That's because you're afraid that you'll end up with one who will be as much trouble to you as you were to your former Master," Obi Wan teased. Bant and Siri laughed as a blush appeared on Garen's cheeks.

"That is not the only reason, thank you very much," Garen responded with as much dignity as one could have with a blob of mustard on the corner of his mouth.

"Garen, you have mustard there," Siri said pointing to where the mustard was. Garen scowled and wiped it away with a napkin.

"I just don't feel like I would be a good enough Master to anyone. I also really enjoy giving flying lessons. That is what I feel I'm led to do," Garen said with a smile.

"I think it's better not to take on a padawan, rather than take one on and not want to involve them in anything," Bant told Siri, recalling her own experience with her former Master Tahl. Obi Wan looked at his plate, still feeling slight guilt over her death.

"Exactly," Siri said firmly. "I loved Ferus. I understood his reasons for wanting to leave even though I strongly disagree with him on it being his fault that Darra died. I know he's happier now, but I don't think I can take on someone else. I respect Master Yoda, but I'm really starting to become annoyed that he won't leave me alone about this."

"Maybe he will eventually," Bant told Siri trying to be optimistic.

"Thanks, but I doubt it," Siri sighed as she moved the food on her plate around with her fork. "We all know how Master Yoda can be."

"I think I'm going to have to take you on a vacation off planet to keep you from murdering him in his sleep," Obi Wan teased Siri who blushed and scowled.

"Shut up Obi Wan…Does he bother Fy-Tor-Ana about taking on a padawan? No. Does he bother Soara Antana? No."

"Well, we all know about Fy-Tor-Ana, and as for Soara, she hasn't been the same since Darra's death," Obi Wan said sadly. "That was a difficult mission for us and we came out with our padawans alive."

Siri sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I don't mean to sound so angry or frustrated but I can't help it."

"It's understandable," Obi Wan told her softly.

"Let's change the subject. Someone distract me and tell me something funny," Siri said looking around at everyone at the table. "I need to laugh."

"One time Obi Wan accidently cut off a chunk of Qui Gon's hair," Garen grinned.

Siri's jaw dropped and Obi Wan scowled. "Garen, what part of 'we shall never speak about this again' did you not understand?"

"I'm sorry," he said, laughter betraying his apology. "I just thought it was funny and Siri asked for something funny."

"How are you still alive," Siri asked Obi Wan, an amused look on her face.

"I'm sure its written in the Jedi Code that you're not allowed to murder your padawan," Obi Wan responded smiling at the memory of Qui Gon's face. "I really miss him."

"So do we," Bant said softly. "But if you think about it, he's with Tahl and they're probably laughing at us now."

Obi Wan chuckled. "True. He's probably happier now that he's with her again because he never got over her death."

"I haven't either," Bant said softly, a sad smile on her face. "Although, Kit Fisto was a great Master, he wasn't Tahl."

Garen steered the converation away from talking about dead friends by telling the girls about the hair incident with Qui Gon, much to Obi Wan's dismay.

Siri forgot about her frustrations with Yoda as she laughed with her friends once the topic of conversation turned away from memories of dead friends. When dinner was over, after Bant and Garen went to their quarters, Obi Wan asked her if she wanted to go get dessert with him.

"Sure. Let me guess where we're going-Dex's diner?"

Obi Wan grinned. "They do have excellent milkshakes."

Siri laughed and left the Jedi Temple with Obi Wan, hand in hand. "Do you ever regret taking Anakin on as a padawan?"

Obi Wan was startled by the question. "Sometimes," he confessed. "I definitely wasn't ready for one. I couldn't ignore Qui Gon's dying wish though…All I can say is don't let anyone pressure you into taking one if you don't feel you're ready. I know that you're a wise woman and anyone would be lucky to have you as their master and Ferus's choice to leave was not on you, but it's ok to not want a padawan."

Obi Wan ordered a large milkshake for them to share. Siri smiled at him. "Thanks."

They made small talk as they shared their shake. When they were finished, they bid Dexter goodbye before walking back to the Jedi temple. "Do you feel better Siri," Obi Wan asked, putting an arm around her as they took the long way back to the temple.

"Dinner with friends and dessert with my boyfriend definitely helped me feel better," she replied with a soft smile. "Thanks."


End file.
